starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Jada Bariss
'''Jada Bariss '''was a Human female Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. She was a student to Coleman Czaj. After killing the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei, she succumbed to the wounds she got in the fight with Tau Pei and passed away. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 She was with her master Coleman Czaj when the Jedi were rallied by Mace Windu to become part of the taskforce that would go to Geonosis to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala. They were a few of the first ones to arrive at the Petranaki Arena and she and Tialla Ahksa were told by Czaj and Aayla Secura to guard and protect the exits of the Arena. They worked together to hold off the Geonosian and the Droid forces and she managed to collapse parts of the entrance ways on droids and Geonosians. They decide to head into the arena and fight there and were rounded up with the rest of the surviving Jedi of the task force. They were saved when Grand Master Yoda arrived with the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic. In one of the LAAT/i Gunships she met with CT-2/1181 who asked her for orders as she said they were heading off for battle. Traveling in a gunship with Tialla Ahksa and CT-2/1181, they are ordered by her master to remain behind and defend the defensive placements of the Republic. CT-2/1181 informs the two Jedi that Clone Intelligence have pinpointed two defensive emplacements of the Separatists and they try to break through it, but Jada and CT-2/1181 request help from the 2nd Infantry Division to create a diversion and they then break through. Tialla then criticizes her for carelessly breaking through without care for living beings. Later they are saved by Master Czaj who repositioned the Republic cannons to defend their flank. Then thanks to another diversion this time by a group of AT-TEs commanded by Master Czaj, they are able to take out the final line of APC Cannon droids. Jada and CT-2/1181 then find out that the other cannon emplacements are heavily guarded. Jada, Tialla and CT-2/1181 each take an assault group into the field to separately combat the cannon emplacements, while she meets a new rookie Clone Trooper named Rush. She misses Count Dooku, who just rushes past towards his personal hangar. Arriving at the cannon emplacements Jada and Tialla quickly clear out the emplacements and are also helped by her master. She and CT-2/1181 then recieve a distress signal from Master Plo Koon who requests help and she takes CT-2/1181 and Rush and a few more Troopers with her. They soon realize they are outmatched for the droids that besiege Master Plo Koon and Jada calls in the cavalry in the form of a batallion of Clone Lancer Troopers. After the Droid Tanks have been taken care off, Jada and her troopers encounter a field full of Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores that attempt to make their escape from the planet. Master Windu arrives with reinforcements at their position and orders Jada and Tialla to remain at one of the medical outposts, which Jada was not fond off. However they had to become active again when Separatist forces attacked their outpost and were led by Arek Vaa, who after short combat, knocked out Jada and took her aboard his ship the Horn Hand. Due to artillery fire from the ground the Horn Hand is forced to crashland, but both Jada and Arek make it out safely. They then face off against each other, with Jada realizing that none of her allies are nearby and she was on her own. She engaged Arek Vaa, but he has a Cortosis blade that nullifies her lightsabers. She has to resort to un-Jedi tactics to engage him now, using even a blasterpistol. Ultimately it is thanks to the intervention of Tialla that she is able to overcome him, when Tialla transforms into an exact copy of her. Unfortunately for them, Arek Vaa escapes captivity and they meet back up with their Jedi Masters. Jada and Tialla want to go after the Separatists, but they are told that they should not worry about that and instead worry about their own training and medical checkups in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Back on Coruscant, Jada and Tialla watch the fleet leave without them and later watches the declaration of war on the Republic by Count Dooku over the Holonet. Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 After a meeting with her master and Master Secura she was assigned by Battlemaster Cin Drallig to Master Alos Ruiin. She went out on patrol with Master Ruiin, in which he asked if she choose yet what kind of road she wanted to follow as a Jedi. Before she can really answer, they are contacted by an officer asking for backup at an abandoned diner. Here she learns from Master Ruiin how to investigate a crime scene using the Force, and through that means they find abandoned cargo containers. Those turn out to have Droid holding cells and they investigate further, only to be ambushed by a set of droid snipers. They manage to get them all out and encounter one, but trigger its selfdestruct mechanism. Jada wants to call in reinforcements but Master Ruiin is against that, instead insisting they'll figure it out themselves. Jada realizes they need to find the other droids before they explode too. She and Master Ruiin worked their way through the level destroying more droids, but their views on how to proceed differed from one another, even when a large seismic event took place. While helping, she learns that Master Ruiin does not trust the Clone Troopers and therefore refuses to call in the Coruscant Guard. While they split up again, Jada hunts down more of the B1X Assassin Battle Droids, while Master Ruiin gained help from the Coruscant Customs division and the Coruscant Security Police. She discovers that there probably is a Separatist commander active on Coruscant and this is passed on to the authorities. She also contacts Tialla in the Temple to work out the most strategic and possible locations of the other droids. Finally finding the last ones, Jada is about to exit when another seismic shockwave runs through the level and traps her underneath the rubble. She was trapped underneath the rubble with a malfunctioning Assassin Droid with an exposed self destruct mechanism. She uses the Force to launch it against the wall that kept her from reuniting with the Republic forces. She was then medically healed a bit and spoke with Master Ruiin when another seismic event happened. Using the equipment that the Coruscant Guard brought with them, they manage to pinpoint the source of the event on Level 4118 and they travel there through one of the large Coruscant Gateway Doors. As another event happened and Assassin Droids attacked them, Jada and Master Ruiin used the Force to hold the debris back while the Coruscant Guard took out the droids. They landed and tracked down the source, which was revealed to be the Shockdrum. They manage to corner the Separatist commander but he manages to escape and they are forced to use the Force to break the superweapon, finally ending its threat. Jada then succumbs to her injuries and wakes up in the Jedi Temple Medical Wing. Here she reconvenes with Master Ruiin and Tialla and learns of the next mission she got assigned, escorting a medical mission to Espar. Reign of the Galactic Empire Rogue Clones The Delta Chase The connection that Coleman Czaj felt through the Force with his Jedi Padawan had disappeared, as if Jada had been killed when Order 66 was given. The Death Hand I A year after the Clone Wars, Jada had travelled to Jedha, where she sought allies against the Galactic Empire. She hoped to find the fabled Church of the Force and was able to when she was found by one of its believers, Lor San Trakka. Guided to the Temple of the Whills she was however ambushed by a group of guardians of the Hand of the Force. She was healed by the Church's healer Tau Pei and later focussed on training under Sennai Visz in unarmed and blind combat. Her presence became a problem to the Church when an Imperial agent landed on Jedha, looking for her. The Church managed to fend him off using a captured Imperial spy. What none of them knew however was that one of them was working with the Galactic Empire. She continues her training within the Temple under Tau Pei and learns there is an ancient Holocron hidden within the Temple of the Whills. Realizing that this might be the reason that the Galactic Empire is here on Jedha and after her. After discovering a group of CZ-1-9-1 Cambots spying within the Temple, they dispatch them, but it is to late already. Using a captured member of the Church a team of BX-2 Droid Commandos make their way into the temple, but Jada, Tau Pei and Sennai Visz manage to repel them. Using the databrain of one of the Droid Commandos they deduce the way to get to the rumored Holocron. She and Lor San Trakka continue their way down the lower levels of the Temple of the Whills. Here they come past a series of traps, including one with them facing an instant of Force Terror. While Trakka can't continue, Jada proceeds and is faced by a Force Vision of her former master Coleman Czaj, who tells her if she continues, they will all die. Ignoring the vision, Jada finds the Holocron of Whills. Continueing her way to the Holocron of Whills and unaware of what happens above ground, Jada locates the Holocron and once more is encountered by two Force Visions, one of Coleman Czaj and the other of a Sith Spirit. Czaj warns her against obtaining the Holocron, while the Sith Spirit encourages her to find a balance between Light and Dark, but to be wary of the contents of the Holocron. She is interrupted by the arrival of Death Troopers who after a small skirmish take her and Lor San Trakka to above ground, where she is surprised to find Tau Pei killing Sennai Visz. After leaving the Temple of the Whills, Trakka collapses the entrance, disallowing Jada or the Imperials to enter the Temple. She was taken by a squad of Death Troopers, but she managed to use her Force Powers to influence them to crash the transport. She escapes to a nearby speeder parlor with Tau Pei on her heels. She realizes in order to unlock the Holocron of Whills, that she still possesses, she needs a Pure Kyber Crystal that she can only find on Ilum. Tau Pei finally catches up with her and they duel it out on a cliff. Even despite overwhelming odds, she manage to topple both of them over the cliff into the depth. She is discovered and brought to safety by Bria Tharen, who offers her help. She was taken by Bria Tharen to Tharen's secret hideout. Here Tharen revealed she was send here by Senator Bail Organa because a Jedi might be in need of help. While Bria prepares the Starscream, Jada temporarily holds off Agent Streeve and his troops and when the Starscream is ready, they head into space. Here Jada and Bria are ambushed by V-wings, which they manage to destroy two of and ditch the rest. Jada and Bria then head into Hyperspace towards Ilum, where she is pulled by the Force towards an old Temple. 5. Eye of the Temple Jada and Bria Tharen traveled away from Jedha as they spoke about the planet and what would happen to the Church of the Force. Not being a fanatic follower of any of the cults on Jedha, Jada admitted that she took the Holocron of Whills from the Temple, believing there was far more behind it then they initially believed as more will come looking for the Holocron, both followers from the Ashla and the Bogan. Bria was also correct because when they jumped to Hyperspace, the Galactic Empire arrived to blockade the planet. The Death Hand II While Bria Tharen remained behind in the landing zone, Jada was drawn towards the Crystal Cave on Ilum. When she arrived here she found out it was the entrance of the Gathering. She waited for the entrance to open up and started meditating. She encountered a Force Vision of Yoda, who told her of the Gathering ritual and she remembered her own and how she built her own lightsaber. When the first light finally breaks through, Jada goes through the entrance, but is told by Yoda to leave her lightsaber behind which is then destroyed by the cave before the waterfall closes and Jada is left on her own. She underwent her trial willingly, first being guided by the voice of Grand Master Yoda towards the spots of where the last generation of Jedi Padawan recieved theirs, before she had to run for her life because the ground was collapsing around her. She finally found her own two Kyber Crystals that were encased by ice and meditated on the Force to release them. When she succeeded in this she was forced to hurry to the exit/entrance to escape alive before the waterfall would freeze up again. There she was pointed out by Yoda that the Kyber Crystals signified a new beginning for her. She then hurried off after recieving a Force Vision of her friend being in danger. She found the Crucible, recognizing the ship, but accidently triggered one of its sensors. Two former Jedi Padawan by the named of Gungi and Zatt found her out and she was forced to combat them both with her bare hands. She did manage to get the upperhand, but the fight got broken up by Katooni, who recognized Jada as one of her former classmates in the Jedi Order. She got acquainted with Gungi and Zatt aboard the ship and listened to their stories about how they underwent Order 66 and how they got of Coruscant and Saleucami. Professor Huyang then offered Jada to help her built her new lightsabers with the Kyber Crystals she had brought which Jada accepted. She started building her new lightsabers while being guided by Professor Huyang and Katooni. Huyang tells her to hone her skills using the Force. She instinctively chooses to built two lightsabers that can connect itself when needed, but also function as two seperate blades. Later when meditating to finish the building of her lightsabers, she feels a disturbance in the Force about Bria and heads off towards them, cutting down one of the two MCR-80 Viper Probe Droids that the Galactic Empire had released on Ilum. She realizes its only a matter of time now before the Empire finds them and they head back to the Crucible. Jada led the group back to the Crucible where they shut the ship down in order to avoid the first detection wave of the Vextra. Professor Huyang and Bria Tharen succesfully jumpstarted the ship again and they flew from their position, this time catching the eye of the Imperials. Realizing they had gained reinforcements from Agent Streeve and the ship being shot down, Jada decided it was best for the group to split up. She and Katooni went one way, while Huyang went with Bria, Gungi and Zatt. While they flee Jada is tormented by Force Visions created by Tau Pei and can barely hold on, while they hide out for their attackers. They manage to destroy the three hunting V-Wing Starfighters and headed towards the hidden Jedi Temple. She and Katooni remained in hiding as they witnessed Tau Pei destroying the Starscream. When Gungi and Zatt managed to contact them through the Force, Jada and Katooni made their way to the hidden side entrance of the Jedi Temple on Ilum. After meeting up with the rest, Jada informed Bria about the destruction of the Starscream and they plotted to find a way off Ilum, especially after Agent Streeve had taken the Crucible. Jada realized that the only way to get off was to at least take care of Tau Pei and they planned on luring him into the Temple and engage him there. She and the other three Jedi led Tau Pei through the canyons of Ilum, towards the Jedi Temple as was the plan. She and Bria Tharen barely managed to save Zatt and Gungi twice from the Dark Side Adept, but they managed to lead him to the Jedi Temple. Inside Jada split up from the group, to have them lead Tau Pei to the central room, where the Jedi Council was once. Here she, Gungi, Zatt and Katooni engaged Tau Pei. Tau Pei managed to knock out Katooni and Gungi pretty quick, but Jada and Zatt remained standing. Tau Pei gained the upper hand, slamming aside Jada and disarmed and killed Zatt. This induced Force Rage into Jada, which let her engage Tau Pei with newfound strength. Using the power gifted to her by the Force Rage, she re-engaged Tau Pei and pushed him to his limits. When Bria and Professor Huyang managed to secure Gungi and Katooni and later also the dead body of Zatt, she began to get the upper hand on Tau Pei and impaled him with both his lightsabers. On an unwitting moment, Tau Pei slashed her across the chest, gravely injuring her and Jada fought back. When Bria returned to help Jada out of the Temple, Jada killed Tau Pei by decapacitating him and then pushed Bria out of the chamber before she could get trapped. She then succumbed to her own wounds, dieing alone but in peace. Legacy Somewhere during the rise of the Lothal rebels, Bria Tharen assumed she had died after a mission on Ilum which Bria spoke about against Ezra Bridger.